Jin Hyung
by Monday Kid
Summary: Jungkook tidak masalah harus tinggal terpisah dengan keluarganya di Busan semenjak masuk Bangtan, karna Jungkook tahu hyungnya akan merawat dan menjaganya dengan baik. Jinkook!friendship. Jin Jungkook. BTS. Bangtan Fanfic


Jin Hyung

.

.

Genre : Family and Friendship

Rating : K

Cast : Kim Seokjin dan Jeon Jungkook

Warning : Recently i can't resist this hyung-dongsaeng interaction. They are too cute! It's not romance fanfiction, it's all about friendship between Jin and Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Jin Hyung

.

.

Monday Kid Present

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARGH JEON JUNGKOOOOOOOKKK!"

Lolongan penuh kekesalan terdengar di dorm Bangtan yang sepi. Koreksi, tumbenan sepi. Dorm mereka sebenarnya seperti pasar apabila semua member sedang berkumpul. Tidak ada kata sepi mengingat kelakuan para member yang heboh. Hanya saja satu minggu ini Bangtan diberikan waktu rehat dan diizinkan untuk pulang ke kampung halaman masing-masing. Semua member tentu saja langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik mungkin untuk memiliki _quality time_ bersama keluarganya. Ya mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali anggota tertua dan anggota termuda ini.

"Berisik hyung! Ini sudah hampir malam tahu."

Seokjin, atau biasa dipanggil Jin, hanya mengelus dadanya kasar. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang ingin mencekik Jungkook saat ini juga. Mumpung sepi kan.

"Maknae tercinta kami yang tampan dan menggemaskan, bisa tolong jelaskan kenapa ruangan ini terlihat seperti bangkai kapal?" tanya Seokjin dengan senyum dibuat semanis mungkin.

Jungkook berpikir sejenak sambil mengelus dagunya, "Hmmmm karna aku memang ingin membuatnya seperti bangkai kapal?" jawabnya dengan nada bertanya.

Muka Seokjin berubah merah. Menahan amarah dan hasrat ingin mencabut semua bulu disekujur tubuh Jungkook.

"Tapi aku bahkan baru membersihkan ruang tv ini kurang dari satu jam yang lalu! Dan sekarang ruangan ini seperti kapal pecah!"

"Ya kan tinggal dibereskan lagi."

"Kau pikir tidak capek membereskannya?!"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kecuali kalau kau sudah tua dan punggungmu akan selalu terasa sakit bahkan untuk sekedar membungkuk, ah, kau kan memang sudah tua Hyung." kata Jungkook sambil menyeringai, menggoda Hyung tertuanya itu.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat untuk memukul kepala adik nakalnya itu.

"Kau pikir kau tidak akan tua apa!"

"Aww sakit tahu, dan ya aku tentu akan tua tapi aku tidak akan jadi orang tua yang selalu encok sepertimu."

"Dasar anak nakal! Aku ini lebih tua darimu! Bicara yang sopan."

"Nah kan akhirnya kau mengaku kau sudah tua, Hyung."

"Ya!"

dan mereka berlanjut saling menarik, menjambak, memukul, dan mencubit satu sama lain.

Setelah melalui pertempuran sengit yang sangat tidak _manly_ dan kekanakan, mereka berdua menyandarkan tubuh mereka di sandaran sofa ruang tv. Hei saling menjambak itu juga merupakan hal yang melelahkan.

Sang maknae membuka matanya dan menatap perutnya.

"Hyung aku lapar."

Seokjin ikut membuka mata, menatap maknae mereka yang tampak memelas yang tengah mengelus perutnya seperti ibu hamil.

"Kita bereskan ruangan ini dulu baru makan."

Bibir Jungkook langsung melengkung kebawah, "Ah hyuuung aku sudah lapar sekali, kalau aku busung lapar bagaimana?"

Seokjin berdecak, "Ck baiklah baiklah aku akan masak sekarang, lihat betapa baiknya aku padamu maknae!"

"Hehe." Jungkook menyengir lebar sambil mengacungkan dua jempol tangannya pada Seokjin.

Hyung tertua Bangtan itu segera mengangkat pantatnya yang seperti merekat pada sofa dan beranjak menuju dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua. Sedangkan Jungkook bermain dengan ponselnya.

Setelah makan malam siap, Seokjin segera memanggil Jungkook untuk ke meja makan dan menyantap makan malamnya. Dengan tergesa karna perut yang sudah melolong minta diisi, Jungkook segera menghampiri hyungnya itu.

Makan malam berjalan dengan damai. Seharusnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan ada kata damai jika itu mengenai Seokjin dan Jungkook.

"Ya hyung! Jangan ambil dagingku!" raungnya ketika sumpit sang hyung mengambil daging dari piringnya. Dengan cekatan Jungkook mengambil kembali dagingnya. Terjadilah acara rebutan daging.

"Kau pelit sekali sih! Aku cuma minta satu dan itu juga kecil!"

"Tapi kan hyung sudah punya daging sendiri! Makan saja punyamu! Jangan ambil punyaku."

"Dagingku sudah habis, anak nakal."

"Ish siapa suruh hyung rakus begitu makannya, pokoknya kembalikan dagingku."

"Pelit sekali sih! Memangnya menurutmu siapa yang masak ini hah?"

"Ya! Hyung kan masak ini untukku jadi jangan ambil lagi apa yang sudah hyung berikan, nanti borok sikutan baru tahu rasa."

Seokjin berdecih kesal dan mengembalikan dagingnya ke piring Jungkook, "Dasar pelit."

Jungkook tidak mendengarkan umpatan hyungnya dan memilih untuk kembali menikmati makanannya.

Setelah makanannya habis, Seokjin segera membawa piring keduanya ke tempat cuci piring. Dia harus kembali menerima nasib malangnya untuk mencuci piring setelah kalah bermain gunting batu kertas dengan Jungkook tadi.

Sedangkan Jungkook masih berdiam di meja makan sambil mengistirahatkan perutnya yang kekenyangan. Matanya menatap punggung lebar Seokjin dengan seksama.

Jungkook terhenyak. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa hanya dengan menyaksikan punggung Seokjin tiba-tiba hatinya seperti menghangat dan tersentuh secara bersamaan. _Seperti merasakan kasih sayang yang luar biasa banyak._

Matanya memanas. Dia tidak tahu mengapa. Seperti ingin menangis saja. Tapi otaknya selalu memutar jelas masa-masa kemarin. Mengingat bagaimana dia melalui masa-masa sulitnya saat pertama kali datang ke Seoul untuk ditrainee, masa-masa sulitnya ketika awal debut dimana Bangtan masih diremehkan, mengingat masa sulitnya ketika harus stress membagi waktu antara sekolah dan jadwal Bangtan, masa-masa dimana ia sangat merindukan keluarganya di Busan.

Lalu semua ingatan masa sulit itu berganti dengan masa indah yang dia alami. Masa indahnya semenjak bergabung dengan Bighit dan debut dengan Bangtan. Masa indah yang mungkin hanya bisa dia dapatkan dari Bangtan. Acara kelulusan sekolahnya, penghargaan yang diterima mereka, sorakan semangat fans, berlibur bersama member, bahkan hal kecil seperti saling melempar canda sesama member mampu membuat hatinya menghangat. Dan disaat dia memutar ulang semua kenangan itu, ada satu sosok yang selalu terlihat jelas di pikirannya.

 _Sosok yang tengah berkutat dengan cucian piring itu_

 _Kim Seokjin_

 _Hyungnya_

Jungkook sadar. Seratus persen sadar. Seokjin telah merawatnya sejak dia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Bighit. Seokjin membesarkannya dengan baik seperti keluarganya membesarkannya. Memberikannya kasih sayang yang banyak sampai hatinya terus hangat. Memberikannya perlindungan dan semangat disetiap langkahnya. Mendorongnya dari belakang untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih kuat. Berjalan disampingnya untuk memastikan dia tidak sendirian. Serta menuntunnya di depan agar menjadi orang yang benar. Seokjin melakukannya. Tanpa ingin diberikan balasan atau hadiah. Seokjin hanya ingin Jungkook mendapatkan apa yang memang seharusnya anak itu dapatkan. Karna Jungkook pantas.

Tanpa sadar air mata Jungkook mengalir.

"Astaga Jungkook! Kenapa menangis?" Seruan panik Seokjin berhasil membuatnya mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali dari lamunan.

Tangan Seokjin terangkat dan menghapus air matanya.

"Ada apa Jungkook?"

Jungkook tertawa kecil, "Punggungmu menyebalkan sekali sih hyung, sampai buat aku melankolis seperti ini." cicitnya kecil.

"Hah? Kau mengatakan apa barusan? Aku tidak dengar."

Jungkook menggeleng, "Tidak ada, aku hanya merindukan keluargaku."

Jawaban Jungkook membuat Seokjin berdecak, "Kalau rindu kenapa kau tidak pulang ke Busan sih?"

Kali ini Jungkook yang berdecak, "Ck keluargaku sedang liburan di Jepang hyung sejak minggu kemarin, rumahku sedang kosong sekarang jadi untuk apa aku kesana. Lagipula hyung sendiri kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Terserahku lah mau pulang atau tidak."

"Dasar anak durhaka."

Seokjin mencibir, lalu matanya melembut dan mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Hubungilah mereka jika kau kangen."

Jungkook mengangguk, "Aku akan menghubungi mereka nanti."

Kemudian ia meraih tangan hangat Seokjin di kepalanya. Diperhatikan tangan orang yang sudah membesarkannya lebih dari 5 tahun itu. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya menatapnya bingung.

"Ada apa Jungkook?"

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Jungkook menghela napas sebentar, "Aku ini nakal ya hyung?"

Seokjin menatapnya bingung lalu tertawa, "Kau baru sadar ya kalau kau nakal? Ah dulu kau begitu manis ketika pertama datang, mendengarkan hyung dengan baik, tapi sekarang kau jadi senakal ini."

Yang muda menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf hyung."

Permintaan maaf itu menyadarkan Seokjin bahwa adiknya sedang melankolis saat ini, dengan segera ia menggenggam erat tangan adiknya hingga sang adik mendongak menatapnya.

"Jungkook-ah, mau kau manis seperti dulu atau nakal seperti sekarang, kau tetap adikku. Semenyebalkan apapun dirimu aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyerah begitu saja padamu. Menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita saling mengenal? Aku ini sudah tahan banting untuk menghadapi sikap menyebalkanmu dan member yang lain. Aku sendiri yang menyaksikan bagaimana kalian tumbuh. Meskipun kalian bukan lagi baby Bangtan yang perlu banyak bimbingan, meskipun kalian sudah dewasa sekarang, aku tetap hyung kalian yang akan merawat dan bertanggung jawab terhadap kalian. Karna kalian adikku."

Mata Jungkook kembali memanas mendengar ucapan penuh sayang dari Seokjin, kemudain Seokjin kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Kita memang sering bertengkar kan? Meledek ini itu, adu fisik sana sini, tapi apa hubungan kita menjadi renggang? tidak kan? karna dengan cara itu kita mengungkapkan perasaan kita. Jadi Jungkook-ah jangan merasa tidak enak seperti itu."

Kali ini air mata Jungkook kembali mengalir, "Terima kasih hyung, aku sayang padamu. Sayang member yang lain juga."

Seokjin tersenyum, "Tentu, aku juga sayang kalian."

Kemudian hening.

Dan tawa Jungkook pecah dengan keras. Membuat Seokjin memandangnya bingung.

"Astaga hyung! Aku tidak percaya terlibat situasi melankolis seperti itu denganmu, mukamu aneh kau tahu? Kau jadi terlihat seperti kakek tua berpengalaman yang memberikan petuah pada cucunya."

Seokjin memukul kepala Jungkook, "Ya! Adik sialan! Kau memang adik durhaka!"

"Aaarrgghh hyung jangan jambak rambutku, kalau aku botak bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja, biar para fans meninggalkanmu."

"Tidak akan, mereka itu sangat mencintaiku hyung, dan asal kau tahu aku ini tetap tampan meskipun botak."

"Dasar narsis."

"Biar saja, harusnya hyung mengkhawatirkan diri hyung yang semakin tua, nanti fans akan meninggalkanmu dengan muka tua itu."

"Tidak akan, mereka itu sangat mencintaiku, dan asal kau tahu aku ini tetap tampan meskipun tua."

"Dasar narsis! dan jangan ikuti omonganku!"

"Kau juga mengikuti omonganku."

lalu keduanya tertawa. Menghiasi dorm yang sepi dengan kehangatan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OMAKE

Jungkook kembali membuka matanya yang sudah terpejam. Telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup orang berbicara dari dapur. Itu pasti suara Seokjin. Dengan penasaran Jungkook membuka pintu kamarnya dan mengendap ke dapur sepelan mungkin.

Disana Seokjin tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalu ponselnya.

"Ya bu, aku minta maaf tidak bisa pulang minggu ini, kalau kami ada libur lagi aku janji akan pulang."

"Tidak bisa pulang sekarang bu, Jungkook tidak pulang ke Busan karna keluarganya sedang berlibur ke Jepang, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri."

Seokjin tertawa, "Jungkook, anak itu hanya tampilannya saja yang sudah dewasa, tapi dia sangat payah dalam mengurus dirinya sendiri, aku akan sangat khawatir kalau meninggalkannya sendirian di dorm, dia itu mudah bosan dan kesepian."

Seokjin kembali tertawa, "Aku tetap menganggapnya adik kecilku, bu."

"Hahaha iya-iya, baiklah bu selamat malam, jangan lupa jaga kesehatan, aku mencintaimu, bu."

Seokjin memutuskan panggilannya, dan Jungkook buru-buru masuk lagi ke kamarnya dan berpura-pura tidur. Sedangkan Seokjin beranjak dari dapur dan menuju kamar Jungkook. Dia akan tidur dengannya malam ini.

Dilihatnya wajah damai Jungkook yang tertidur. Lalu tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus rambut adiknya itu. Bibirnya jatuh ke dahi indah Jungkook lalu berbisik, "Mimpi indah, Jungkook."

Kemudian berbaring di kasur samping kasur Jungkook setelah sebelumnya merapihkan selimut anak itu. Lalu Seokjin menutup matanya dan tertidur.

Bersamaan dengan dengkuran halus Seokjin yang terdengar, Jungkook membuka matanya. Menatap punggung lebar sang Hyung yang tengah memunggunginya dari seberang kasur itu.

Bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum.

 _Terima kasih jin hyung_

Ah hatinya jadi menghangat lagi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yuhuuuu aku kembali!!!! Akhir-akhir ini suka banget liat interaksi jin sama jungkook di youtube, mereka terlalu manis TT mereka kerjaannya berantem terus kek tom jerry tapi kita semua tau kan gimana mereka saling sayang satu sama lain. pas mereka berantem gitu aja keliatan banget rasa sayangnya, ah pokokya suka.


End file.
